Gravity Rush inFamous Style
by eagletalon007
Summary: A retelling of the Gravity Rush story with a dark twist... Kat will no longer be a hero of the people but instead a ruthless Anti-Hero. Here's what I think if Gravity Rush had Karma system like inFamous did.
1. From Oblivion

**I don't own Gravity Rush all credit goes to Japan studios. And I don't own infamous that belongs to Sucker Punch.**

**Gravity Rush infamous style**

**Ch.1 From Oblivion**

There was another way… That's all I remember.

I woke up finding myself in a park. As I got up I see a strange looking Cat looking at me.

"Meow!"

"Where did you come from? Well I don't have anything to give you so go beg somewhere else."

"Purrr…"

I start to move around trying to remember who I am but with no luck. I move up some stairs.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

I go through a door then all of a sudden a man came jumping down starling me. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Ahhh!. Huh? Let me go!"

"Please… I need…"

"Grrrr…"

I forced him to let go by smacking him to the floor.

"LET GO! Go bother someone else!"

"What? No you don't understand my boy you have to save him!"

"What your boy? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

He got up and said.

"This way follow me."

"AH! Who blocked the enternes? Hold on while I move this."

He took the cap off of the pipe and moved it aside. I continue to follow him while people began to notices me.

"Huh an outsider."

"Hey do you have a light?"

"That cat of yours reminds me of that crow woman."

We exited the pipe then I saw a cop fly passed us.

"Oh NOW the cops come to help!" Said the man.

We head up some stairs then a man from a second story building said.

"Aujean your house is falling apart!"

Aujean ran a yelled out.

"Eugie papa's coming!"

He made his way to a bridge and stood towards the edge.

"EUGIE!" His voice echoed

I see a huge black hole in the sky pulling and tarring things apart pulling them closer to it. Then I see a boy waving out in a building then the house start's to get ripped off ground with the boy holding on for his life.

"What's going on?" I said

"Quick you have to save him!"

"What can I do?"

"You're like that crow women right? Use your cat to save him!"

"Crow women?"

"Don't act dumb! You fell from the sky no problem now use your super powers to help him!"

The cat looked at me and I looked at it.

"I don't have super powers!"

In that moment my body felt weightless and was moving around till I landed and stood on a wall.

"I'm standing on a wall…"

"Meow!"

"Are you doing this?"

"Purrr…"

I then saw path to the kid I then started to make my way to him. When I got near him the house tore apart from the ground sending the house along with the boy high in sky.

"I need to get to him."

I stared to make my way to him by jumping on floting platforms one at a time, as I continued I saw a big arm come out of the storm and grab something and pull it in.

"What was that?"

I kept moving to one platform to the next. I see a cop that makes his way to the boy but as he's about to grab him the arm grabs him and pulls him in.

"I need to get to him."

The kid slipped off what he was holding on to and I grabbed his arm in mid air then landed and a platform. But then the arm came back it tried to grab me but I jumped to another platform with the boy in my arms. Then the strange cat lunged at the arm attacking it , the arm diapered along with that storm and I floated back down to Earth with the boy and the house. I put the boy down and he run's up to his father hugging him but then I see the house slipping off I try to stop it from falling but it's too late the house falls and I See the two looking at me.

"!"

"!"

"What… What did you do!"

"Our house give us back our house!"

"I was trying to stop it from falling."

"Fine job you did of that! I knew I shouldn't have trust a shifter!"

"Moms things where in that house now get it back!"

**This is the moment you've been waiting for.**

(Are you kidding me! I just risked my life to save your son! Now you're blaming me for your house!? You used me you didn't even care for my own safety. What should I do about him? I could let it slide and run away or… I could kill him for using me…)

**Karma moment: Let you anger aside and leave or Kill Aujean for using you.**

**Evil Action your actions have made you more evil.**

**Karma rank: Thug**

I walked up to Aujean and looked him in the eye.

"You want your house back…?" I said to him

"Yes!" He said to me.

"THEN GO GET IT!"

I grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him over the edge then I heard him scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!" cried out Eugie.

He ran up to me grabbed me and started hitting me.

"WHY!? Why did you -!"

"Shut Up you brat!"

I take the back of my hand and smack him knocking him down.

"I'm done here."

I walked off into an ally where I saw a door. I kicked the door open looked down to see a that this world had no earth at all.

Trapped in a world without memories in a world I didn't understand… Standing at the edge, Staring down into the abyss… I didn't want to go forward, but I couldn't go back…

**I hope you liked it stat tuned for Thug Rank Chapter. **


	2. Karma Rank: Thug

**Before you continue reading let me explain these karma rank chapters because it may confuse some people. These chapters will be describing Kat's looks and how the people react to her as she becomes more and more evil, much like in infamous got it? Now let's move on to the first evil rank!**

Karma Rank: Thug

Kat's actions towards the people of Hekseville have made her a thug. The people have grown to dislike her shouting insults at her. Her looks reflect her actions as a thug. Her outfit has become a little dirty, her eyes have lost their bright red color becoming light red, her gold patterns on her outfit are starting to lose their shine, an addition to being dirty her outfit has began to whiten, also her arms and legs have faint but notable cat scratch scars, and finally her skin is starting to become pale.

**This is only the beginning of Kat's transformation to an Anti-Hero I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Shadows over the city

**Let's move on to the next chapter!**

Shadows over the city

Finding myself in another part of this city I started to talk to the strange cat.

"I guess where suck with each other huh?" I said to the cat.

"Meow!"

"I guess I should give you a name hmm… how about Dusty? Here Dusty here kitty kitty."

"…" He gave me a look like he disapproved the name.

"What?! Well I think Dusty is a great name!"

"Phff…"

In that moment I saw a crow fly passed me.

"Huh? Was that a crow?"

Then Dusty started running after it.

"Hey Dusty where are you going?"

I started to go after him, I kept flowing him till he stopped at building.

"Meow!" Dusty meowed as he looked at a bird.

"I get it you want me to follow that bird."

"Meow."

I looked at the crow and saw it perching on the side of the rooftop.

"I bet I can use this wall to get to it."

I began to shift then made my way to the wall. I started to get close to the crow, I tried to cach it but it flied off before I could do anything.

"Damn it." I started to fly after it but every time I'd get close it would get away.

"Hold still will ya!" I said with an inpatient tone.

The crow escaped my sight but then a woman in that was colored blue and with the crow by her side was flying just how I could.

"That girl and her crow are kinda like us… maybe she know something?"

I sifted my way to the top of the building where the girl was along with an air transport that flied off. She looked at me I hesitated unable to say anything to her.

"Hm." She said before flying off

"Wait I… Damn it."

*BANG!*

The loud sound grabbed my attention. I looked over the roof and saw a group of men, a police officer and three thugs with lead pipes.

(I want a piece of that action!) I thought to myself

One of the thugs is about to hit the cop but I jumped down then kicked him to the ground then kicked the other two to ground as well.

"That's it! You were no fun at all!" I said.

The police officer looked at then spoke.

"You came just in time! I was trying to arrest this thug till more of them showed up and jumped me." He said to me.

"I wasn't trying to save you I just wanted to see if they had any fight in them."

"Ether way you're amazing! And very grateful for your help I'm-"

"Hey! Move aside will ya." I said as I pushed him aside

"Oof!"

I grabbed a wanted poster that had a picture of the girl I tried to talk to earlier.

_Wanted: Raven_

"This is the girl I just saw. She's with that crow too."

"Um excuse me?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I, uh… well I don't remember."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't remember you deft?! Look, I don't know who I am or what I'm doing here. But I think this girl might know." I said raising the poster and showing it to him.

"Really? You don't remember anything? Did you bump your head or something?"

"N-No I don't think so."

"Heh. This is like the start of one of those great suspense novels!"

"NO! GET AWAY!" A voice cried.

"Huh?" Both of us said.

One of the thugs was crawling away from some kind of monster on four legs, one arm and a big bright glowing core on its back that looked like an eyeball to me. The monster attacked the thug sending him flying while the police man did nothing but hide behind a lamp post.

"What are these things?" I said

(Well whatever they are I bet these things will put up more of a fight.)

I stared to attack the two monsters ahead of me, I stared to unless my barrage of kicks one the first one staggering it, I gave it another kick then the core shattered making it disappear as it died.

(So destroying these cores kills them huh? I better keep that in mind.)

I lost track of the second monster giving it a free hit on me. It landed a blow on the right side of my rib cage.

"ACK!" I cried in pain.

(Man these things hit hard! I think that's going to burse.)

I quickly turned round around and gave it a roundhouse kick flowed by a twist kick imbedding my high heel in the core making it shatter.

"This is more like it." I said with a happy tone.

More and deferent types of monsters appeared from thin air; four shooting red projectiles two on the ground and two in the air. I charged the two on the ground first while at the same time evading the projectiles. When I got to the two on the ground I quickly killed them but still had the flyers to deal with.

(How do I kill it from here? Hmm… I got it!)

I began to shift gravity and did a gravity kick on the first one then on the second one. When I was done with the flyers I turned my sight to one that was fleeing away from me on the wall of a near by building.

(You aren't getting away from me.)

From where I was at I gravity kicked towards it picking up speed to make sure I'd killed it in one blow.

"YAAAAA!" I yelled out as killed the monster in one hit.

"That's all of them for now." I said as I returned back to normal gravity.

"First the storm then these things… What in the hell is going on here?" I said.

"Yo! Officer Syd! Where are you, man?" A voice nearby said.

"You need to get out of here." Syd said to me.

"Why's that?"

"Well it's just that I got a feeling my friends won't take a liking to you. I mean you don't seem nice so they may connect you to what's been going on here."

"I don't seem nice that's your reason? And connect me to what?"

"Just leave the explanations to me. I'll take care of things."

"Well ok… I guess"

"Good. Now get going! We'll meet again, Shifter." He said as I stared to leave.

"Yo. Syd! Where are you?"

It was the day the monsters came and attacked the city. I didn't know it yet, but that strange police officer, Syd, was going to play a big part in the events to come. And I never would've guessed the part I myself would play…

_City Shaken! Recent rise in unexplained phenomena. Mayor Bolsey labels the monsters "Nevi" Forms special police unit to deal with new menace. Officer Syd singlehandedly takes down Nevi Apprehends thugs in the process. Murder a man by the name of _Aujean _was murdered earlier today police however are unable to find a suspect at this time._

**Well I hope you guys liked. Sorry no karma moment this time. I've been wondering if you guys would like me to do the DlC's for this game so tell me if you'd like to see them in the reviews.**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**hey guys sorry took me a while but I have the next chapter up and ready.**

Home Sweet Home

I walked around the city trying to get a feel for my surrounding.

" This city is he huge! How my supposed to find my way around? And more importantly where can I take a bath?" I said to myself as I walked around the city unaware of the open manhole I was about to walk into.

"ACK!"

"WOOOOHHHHHH!"

I fell down a long pipe rolling in stumbling my way down.

"OW! OW! OW!"

*Thud!*

I landed on my butt.

"Ow... I swear to God whoever left that manhole open should be- What the?"

I looked around and saw a huge man-made cavern filled pipes.

"Hmm... Not bad..." I said as I began to look around.

"Not bad at all! This place looks built to last."

"hiya!"

I kicked the the wooden frame covering the pipe that led to the outside.

"Well look at that it leads right outside."

I turned around and placed my hands on my hips and said.

"All right! looks like I found my new home!"

I walked outside and saw that my home was just underneath the city.

"I guess I should start looking for furniture for my new home. Dusty have any ideas?"

"..." Dusty just stared at me.

"Well okay then."

*scream* what sounded like a woman's voice was screaming in the distant.

"What was that? Let's go check it out Dusty

"Meow!"

I started to shift gravity and head towards the sound of the scream. As I got closer I saw a small pack of Navi attacking an old woman. Though I didn't care about the old woman's safety I saw a chair right next to her.

"That chair would look good in my new home! let's take out those Navi and get it!"

I returned back to gravity and begun to fight them. The first one began to charge as he tried to tackle me. But I cartwheeled backwards then did a backwards flip kick that shattered its core. The second one stood its ground and waited for me to make the first move so I used my gravity powers to lift an oil drum off the ground. I tossed the oil drum towards the Navi cracking the core and killing it.

"Oh thank you! I was getting rid of his old chair when-"

"No time old lady got a go bye" I said as I picked up the chair and head back home to renovate it.

I placed the chair on a wooden platform of the pipe that would be the foundations of my room.

"This is actually kind of fun having your own place and renovating it. What should we look for next?"

I began to search the town for different kinds of furniture. I made my way to a big water fountain where I caught a man talking to himself.

"Man I am so done with school and that desk! education enslaves the soul man!"

"Hey if you want to get rid of that desk I'll gladly take it off your hands." I said to him.

"Go ahead take it! it's by the alley way over there." He said to me showing me the way.

I took off towards the alley and began looking for the desk until I found.

"Desk? this looks more like a night stand. But whatever I'm sure it will look good."

I took the desk back using the same manhole that I fell in. Using it I managed to get back to my home without shifting gravity.I placed the desk right next to the chair.

"Okay now I only need something to sleep on."

I continue to wander around the town looking for a bed. I spent 15 min. wandering around till I saw a familiar face.

"Hey you're that cat girl! The black cat girl!"

( Yup it's you all right ...) "Cat girl what are you talking about?"

"you're the girl with the black cat! hey you a nice ring to it... Since you don't have a name how about I call you Kat?"

( Do I get a say in the matter would I want to be called? Kat... I guess it has a nice ring to it...)"Well I do need a name."

"Then it's settled! From now on I will call you Kat! By the way you won't believe what the chief did to me. He's moving out of his old place and needed to get rid of some stuff so we had me carry his old heavy bed can you believe that?!"

"Did you say bed?! Tell me where it is I want it!"

"You know I was in the middle of a sentence."

"Just tell me where it is I want it!"

"Well it's yours if you carry that old thing it's by the old factory just down the road from here."He pointed me towards the factory.

"Thanks for the help Syd and for my new name I like it."

"Anytime Kat I'll see you later."

I made my way to the old factory down the street. As I got there I see the bad that Syd told me about. All of a sudden Navi came out of nowhere and started attacking the factory.

(There's a lot of Navi here not enough to cause any problems for me but enough to cause some damage here. This seems like a waste my time however so I should just take the bed and leave. But if I do that a lot of people could get hurt and maybe the factory would have to shut down and a lot of people would lose their job...)

**Karma moment: Fight off Navi to save the factory or take the bed and leave the factory to be destroyed.**

**Evil action your actions have made you more evil.**

(Sorry guys but you're on your own I'm out of here.)

I lifted the bed with my powers and left the factory to be destroyed along with the people caught in the crossfire. As I got further away from the factory I saw a large explosion followed by a large smoke when the factory used to be.

"Sucks to be them." I said to myself as I went home.

I placed the bed in my new pipe house.

"Well I think that just about covers it!"

Later in the day I continue to look for furnishings for my new home. I found a lamp hanging near the door of a home so I decided to take it by a police officer tried to stop me however I made him see things my way... When I was done I brought back my collected goods in my home then took a shower.

"La la la"

In my towel I jumped into my bed and looked at all the things that I've collected for my new home.

"A girl's home really is her castle!" I said happily as I curled up in a ball. But then one of the legs on my bed snapped causing me to stumble off of it and land on top of my collection. Everything was still so new to me with a lot of twists and turns but at the end of the day I was happy to have a place where I could get away from it all.

**alright guys sorry for neglecting the story I still haven't given up on it yet. Especially now with the gravity rush 2 trailer that just came out I feel obligated to finish this so expect more updates in the future. This is Eagle Talon I hope you liked the story so far and I hope that you have a great rest of the day/evening.**


End file.
